Leak testing of fluid systems, such as closed fluid systems, can be performed periodically. Fluid systems can be subject to corrosion and can develop leaks. Leaks present in fluid systems can decrease the functioning efficiency of the system and can result in excessive fluid loss and, ultimately, system failure. Thus, a fluid system typically requires periodic maintenance.
For example, automotive internal combustion engines typically utilize a liquid cooling system containing coolant, which can include water and a coolant additive, to maintain an optimal operating temperature for the engine. If enough coolant is lost, the engine can overheat with resulting damage to the system and the engine. A cooling system can be drained of fluid, leak tested and filled with new coolant fluid periodically to maintain the system. An operator can perform a number of manual procedures to perform these services. For example, the operator can manually drain a radiator via a drain valve or by removing a radiator hose. With the coolant fluid removed, the operator can remove the radiator cap and attach a vacuum fitting to the radiator orifice to test for leaks. In order to work on the engine block, however, draining of the system by gravity alone may not be enough to remove the residual coolant from the engine block. Finally, the operator can remove a service port fitting and manually pour coolant into the radiator while observing the coolant level until the radiator is filled.